doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Shirley Marulanda
) |lugar_nacimiento = Pereira, Colombia |familiares = Rodrigo Marulanda (padre) Andrés Marulanda (hermano) Juan Cruz (esposo) |medios = Televisión Teatro |pais = Colombia |estado = Activa }}Shirley Marulanda es una actriz colombiana de doblaje, televisión y teatro; además de grabar publicidad para radio y televisión. Es más conocida en el mundo del doblaje por ser la voz de Pinoko, la tierna y dulce niña de 18 años e hija del Dr. Black Jack en la serie con el mismo nombre. Otros papeles importantes dentro de su carrera: Sora Naegino en Kaleido Star, Strawberry Shortcake en Rosita Fresita, Eurus Holmes en Sherlock, Amy Carson en Cake TV y Sadie Harrison en Instant Star. Ha doblado actrices como Natalie Portman, Mischa Barton, Eliza Dushku y Kim Kardashian West. Piniko.jpg|Pinoko en Black Jack, su personaje conocido. SoraKaleido.png|Sora Naegino en Kaleido Star, otro de sus personajes conocidos. KimKardashian2018.jpg|Kim Kardashian West en Keeping Up with the Kardashians. Charlotteh2o.png|Charlotte Watsford en H2O: Sirenas del mar. Kikimewmew.jpg|Kikki Benjamin en Mew Mew Power. Mina Simington.jpg|Mina Simington en Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. Polly pocket pw.png|La versión clásica de Polly Pocket en PollyWorld. Polly2DPP.png|Polly Pocket en Polly Pocket (Doblaje colombiano). Amethyst.png|Amethyst en Trollz. Elena2.png|Elena en Angelo Rules. Screen shot 2011-12-30 at 8.45.37 PM.png|Megan en Betty Atómica. Sari-sumdac-transformers-animated-5.52.jpg|Sari Sumdac en Transformers Animated (Doblaje colombiano). MHChwp (5).png|Draculaura en Monster High (2010) (Doblaje colombiano). MHChws (7).png|Howleen Wolf en Monster High (2010) (Doblaje colombiano). thumb|right|235 px Filmografía thumb|right|235 px Películas Elizabeth Thai *Jordan Sparks - Justicia verdadera: Justicia letal (2011) *Jordan Sparks - Justicia verdadera: Hermandad (2011) *Jordan Sparks - Justicia verdadera: Travesía mortal (2011) *Jordan Sparks - Justicia verdadera: Venganza oscura (2011) *Jordan Sparks - Justicia verdadera: Guerra en las calles (2011) Mischa Barton *Francesca - Assassination of a High School President (2008) (doblaje del 2012) *Rocky - Cachorros (1999) (doblaje del 2003) Nikki Reed *Amanda Davenport - El peón (2013) *Mini - La primera vez de Mini (2006) (doblaje del 2011) Otros: *Ellen Langford (Eliza Taylor) - Tarjeta de Navidad (2017) *Nina (Marliss Amiea) - El regalo de Navidad (2015) *Suzi Simmons (Hollie Stenson) - El novato (2015) *Michelle (Sarah Mac) - Extinción (2014) *Linda Anderson / Mamá perfecta (Mira Sorvino) - Hermanas perfectas (2014) *Eliza (Andrea Brooks) - Invasión extraterrestre (2013) *Miss O'Donnell (Colleen Carey) en Tamborineros diferentes (2013) *Velvet (Alice Eve) - La doble vida con Velvet (2013) *Zhanna Dronov (AnnaLynne McCord) - Acorralado (2013) *Mohea (Tiya Sircar) - El medallón perdido: Las aventuras de Billy Stone (2013) *Tyler (Mía Maestro) - Algunas mujeres (2013) *Cheryl (A.J. Cook) - Intentando estar entre santos (2012) *Gavy Rodríguez (Alexa Vega) - El proyecto de embarazo (2012) *Sonia Logan (Amanda Crew) - Repeticiones (2010) *Jeannie (Renee Pezzotta) - Chihuahua: La película (2010) *Grace (Natalie Portman) - Brothers (2009) *Lindsey (Kyle Richards) - Halloween (1978) (doblaje del 2000's) *Lauren Baker (Krysten Ritter) - Cómo hacer el amor a una mujer (2010) (doblaje del 2011) *City Hall (Eliza Dushku) - El hijo del Nobel (2007) (doblaje del 2011) *Cindy (Mila Kunis) - Extract (2009) *Azkadellia (Kathleen Robertson) - Tin Man (2007) *Honey (Shelley Conn) - El regreso del Sr. Ripley (2005) (doblaje del 2012) *Kim (Valerie Tian) - Después de la muerte (2004) (doblaje del 2007) *Katie (Beth Burvant) - Los Guardianes: La maldición del cáliz de Judas (2008) *Annie (Malin Åkerman) - HappyThankyouMorePlease (2010) (doblaje del 2011) *Elena (Naike Rivelli) - El juego de la muerte (2009) *Dana (Mamie Gummer) - The Hoax (2006) (doblaje del 2011) *Sara Dougan (Madisen Beaty) - The Pregnancy Pact (2010) (doblaje del 2011) *Jenny (Chelan Simmons) - Amenaza en el mar (2009) (doblaje del 2010) *Martine (Kristen Stewart) - El pañuelo amarillo (2008) *Jessica Finch (Tanaya Beatty) - Justicia verdadera: Acción violenta (2012) *Akeelah Anderson (Keke Palmer) - Akeelah y las letras (2006) *Frances Sanders (Katie Findlay) - Ambición sin límite (2011) *Heather McManus (Emily Bergl) - Sospecha mortal (2008) (doblaje del 2009) *Casey (Jessica Parker Kennedy) - Recién casadas (2013) *Ari (Zoe Cramond) - Pánico en Rock Island (2011) *Dra. Laura Thomas (Jena Sims) - El tiburón de tres cabezas (2015) *Brayden Adcox (Dominika Juillet) - Dragones voladores (2013) *Penny (Melinda Y. Cohen) - El rascacielos de la muerte (2013) *Leslie Phelan (Victoria Profeta) - Cash (2010) *Brianna (Natassia Malthe) - El reino del vikingo (2013) (doblaje del 2014) *Jess (Mimi Michaels) - Chromeskull: Laid to Rest 2 (2011) (doblaje del 2013) *Ava (Mackenzie Rosman) - El tiburón fantasma (2013) *Molly Mahoney (Aubrey Dollar) - De bodas y mentiras (2013) *Heather (Laura Coover) - Another Happy Day (2011) *Oficial Jane Hollows (Camille Sullivan) - The Traveler (2010) (doblaje del 2013) *Serpiente blanca (Shengyi Huang) - El hechicero y la serpiente blanca (2011) (doblaje del 2014) *Enfermera Sherry (Diana Palos) - Apagón en Los Ángeles (2012) *Ella misma (Kelly Ripa) - Sharknado 2: El segundo (2014) *Rose (Luciana Faulhaber) - Soldado de la noche (2015) *Susan (Helen Ingebritsen) - Front of the Class (2008) (DOBLAJE DEL 2010) *Kelli (Carleigh Beverly) - Reviving Ophelia (2010) *Emily (Megan Charpentier) - He Loves Me (2011) *Christie (Jeane Fournier) - The Good Guy (2009) *Norma (Liza Weil) - Frenemy (2009) (doblaje del 2011) *Kate (Andrea Moore) - Descalza (2014) *Jessica (Trilby Glover) - Frente a frente (2008) (doblaje del 2009) *Lisa Knight (Tatiana Mollmann) - Love N' Dancing (2009) *Rosetta (Amelia Warner) - Love's Brother (2004) (doblaje del 2007) *Willow (Fernanda Romero) - La última caída (2010) *Lindsey (Mimi Michaels) - Boogeyman 3 (2008) *Ingrid Lubanski (Birthe Wolter) - El milagro de Bern (2003) (doblaje del 2006) *Allie - Clubhouse Detectives *Yetta Pussel (Verona Pooth) - 2001: A Space Travesty (2000) (doblaje del 2008) *Amy (Suzi Hofrichter) - Como asesinar al perro de su vecino (2000) (doblaje del 2006) *Enfermera Amber Cremeens (Rachel Hroncich) - Tan genial como yo (2013) *Alves (Keltie Knight) - Sharknado 3 (2015) *Jilly (Paz de la Huerta) - Sociedad feróz (2005) *Aurora Ruiz (Karla Osella) - Last Time Forever (2006) *Michelle (Stephanie Mills) en Por amor a Grace (2008) *Lauren (Genevieve Buechner) - Girl Fight (2011) *Dina VanCleve (Jen Proske) - Shattered Silance (2012) *Jennifer (Viva Bianca) - Engañada (2013) *Pedra (Rebecca Rivera) - Ante el fuego (2012) *Heather (Julin) - La final (2010) *Kimie (Rachel Grodnik) - Grupo Comando (2004) *Reagan (Sarah Thompson) - Una propuesta navideña (2008) (doblaje del 2011) *Angelica Adams (Valerie Azlynn) - En casa con Prudencia (2011) *Hannah MacKenzie (Darcy Rose Byrnes) - Viernes negro (2007) (doblaje del 2009) *Jenna Harrison (Jenna Harrison) - William y Kate: Un amor real (2011) *Scarlet (Amanda Alch) - Las aventuras de Zachary Beaver (2003) *Corrine (Bridgid Brannagh) y Sra. Hansen (Kimberly Williams-Paisley) - Tú me entiendes (2017) *Megan (Leslie Bibb) en Hasta el hueso (2017) *Voces adicionales - Titanic 2 (2010) *Voces adicionales - La tumba del diablo (2009) *Voces adicionales - Legendary Amazons (2011) *Voces adicionales - Punto de ruptura (2011) (doblaje del 2013) *Voces adicionales - Rescate al límite (2013) *Voces adicionales - El ciego (2002) Telefilms * Beth Miller (Laura Harris) en La nieve devastadora (2011) * Antonieta Vitrini (Rachel Hunter) en Erupción en Miami (2011) Series de televisión Kim Kardashian *Ella misma - Keeping Up with the Kardashians *Ella misma - Dash Dolls *Ella misma - I Am Cait Otros *Eurus Holmes, Elizabeth & Faith Smith - Sherlock *Jordan Spaks (Elizabeth Thai) - Justicia verdadera *Britney Spears & Jessica Simpson - Style Star *Sacha - Ciencia Traviesa *Charlotte - H2O Sirenas del Mar *Melissa - Rescate vuelo 29 *Alice - La vida cambia *Ritsuko (Hitomi Nakahodo) - Ryukendo *Amy Carson - Cake TV *Zoey - Chicas enamoradas *Sherna Puckett - Scout en África *Sadie Harrison - Instant Star (doblaje colombiano) *Noemi - Espacios compartidos *Sofia Peña - Fairly Legal *Michelle - My Big Redneck Vacation *Ashley Gudzak - Endurance *Kendall-Leigh Neuner - Barter Kings *Kristina "Tina" Knight - Alaska salvaje *Britanny - Best Ink (2da. Temp.) *Amber Shinsel - Robot Combat League *Voces adicionales - Ghost Hunters *Voces adicionales - 7 días de sexo *Sarah Bennet - Slasher *Voces adicionales - Santa Clarita Diet *Voces adicionales - American Housewife *Voces adicionales - El socio *Tara Russell - Good Witch *Sarah Bennett (Katie McGrath) - Slasher Anime *Keisha - Heroman *Pinoko - Black Jack *Sora Naegino - Kaleido Star *Miyuki Ayukawa - Basquash! *Kasumi - Sakura Wars *Kikki Benjamin - Mew Mew Power *Tomoroni - Super Doll Licca-chan *Roxanne - Kid Músculo *Kaito - Web Diver *Mina Simington - Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's *Princesa Rebecca - Kiba Series animadas *Scarlett Bryne - Huntik: Secretos y buscadores *Polly Pocket - Polly Pocket *Amethyst - Trollz *Tres - Los super números *Elena - Angelo Rules *Stephanie - Pat y Stan *Rosita Fresita - Rosita Fresita (Strawberry Shortcake) *Scarlett - G.I. Joe: Sigma 6 *Megan - Betty Atómica *Abby - Cubix *Kimura 1 y 2 - Shuriken School *Chispa 2 - Little Robots *Pipkin (3ª temporada) - La pradera de los sueños *Sari Sumdac (3ª temporada) - Transformers Animated *Draculaura (1ª temp.) y Howleen Wolf (2ª temp.) - Monster High *Kani - Sushi Pack *Kikko - Aventureros *Arrieta - Los inquilinos *Voces Adicionales - Profesor Super O Películas animadas Tegan Moss *Polly Pocket - Aventura en el Hotel Pocket Plaza (2005) *Polly Pocket - PollyWorld (2006) Otros *Polly Pocket (Sue Thorpe) - Las amigas terminan primero (2011) *Howleen Wolf (America Young) - Monster High: Colmillos contra Pelo (2011) *Rosita Fresita - Rosita Fresita: Dulces sueños *Delancy - My Scene: Estrellas de Hollywood *Bianca (Ruby Rose) - Ovejas y lobos Películas de anime *Maestra de ceremonia - Yu-Gi-Oh! 3D Más allá del tiempo Documentales *Hannah Fierman - Fugly: Un paso más cerca de Paisallywood *Varios - Ciencia demente Videojuegos *Voces adicionales - StarCraft II Telenovelas turcas *Seval (Roksen Lülü) - Inolvidable 'Estudios y empresas de doblaje' *Armonico Estudios *Centauro Comunicaciones *Praise Comunicaciones *Provideo S.A. *VC Medios Actuación en televisión thumb|right|236 px *Salvador de mujeres - Novela *Ordoñese otra vez - Comedia *Por amor a Gloria - Novela *El pasado no perdona - Novela *Expedientes - Seriado *Unidad investigativa - Seriado *Séptima puerta - Seriado *Jack el despertador - Infantil Teatro *Vamos a contar mentiras - Daniel López *Hogar dulce horror - Andrés Gaitan *Teatro de cabaret - Carlos Serrat *Café concierto - Oscar Castillo *Dulce aniversario - El Tulipán Negro *Cuentos de Cameron - Lilo Vilaplana Enlaces externos *Entrevista en ANMTVLA (archivos en archive.is, Megalodon y FreezePage) * Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Colombia Categoría:Locutores colombianos Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en Colombia Categoría:Actores de teatro Categoría:Actores de TV Categoría:Actores de los años 1990 Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010